Complicated, Life
by KayQuee
Summary: Okay, i'm sorry, but this doesnt realy have to do with SWAC, but i like all the people who write the stories, and I'd like for them to review it.but anyways, this is about, A girl named Tiffany with a million crushes and problems in her complicated life.


There was a girl, and her name was Tiffany, she was almost an average teenager, she was a pre-teen her hair was dark brown, and her eyes were light green, she ofcourse loved fashion, but her parents didn't let her buy much, so she just had some clothes from, xhilaration from Wal-Mart and stuff, nothing too fashionable. but she was greatful. she liked a guy. He was alright for her, except that, she wasnt the person who goes out with anyone, so she wasnt going to go out with was a person, who wouldn't get in any realationships whatsoever except for her marrage, but hey, she was a preteen, and crushes exist mainly at that time. She once was texting her crush's sister because they were good friends. When she told her friend that she had a crush on her brother, she was beyond amazed, and Surprised. Her friend was Jen, no, not Jennifer just Jen. She was blond and tan, unlike Tiffany, her parents let her buy whatever she wanted. Her closet was filled with A&F clothes. Jen's parents weren't that rich, like Tiffany's parents were, but somehow they could afford an a thousand dollar closet. Jen wasn't eally a person who could keep secrets. At first she acted all cool about it, then later she would flip and _might_ just tell everyone, or she'd freak out and want to tell other really badly.

**When Tiffany told Jen ; texting**

_**.......xxxxxxxxxxxx..........ooooooo.............xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.....................oooooooooooooooooooo...............xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx................oooooooooooooooo..........xxxxxxxxx..**_

**Jen** : okay, now pick my older bro or Jaycie's older bro?  
**Tif**: hmm.. idk? Jen: Pick!  
**Tif**: fine, well actually i like yhur bro.  
**Jen**: :O omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg!!eww but still!! omg omg omg! :O :O :O!!

**Tif**: i knoe, but keep it a secret yuh can't tell ANY one. thnxx Jen: please can i tell him for a dollar!  
**Tif**: NO!! dont tell ANYONE.  
**Jen**: fine. :( boring.  
**Tif**: oh well.. deal with it!  
**Jen**: goshh.. well.. i still CANT belive it!!omg wait..guess what happened yesterday!  
**Tif**: what?  
**_.................xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...................ooooooooooooooooo...................xxxxxxxxx.........oooooooooo..............................xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx..........................xxxxxxxxxxxxxx....  
_**That happend and the another conversation took place, but ofcourse Tiffany wasn't sure if she should've told her about this, i mean it was HER brother. and that would just be too embarrassing. It was. Then right after this conversation, she went right to bed thinking about this, and then she had the most annoying dream about her telling everyone and getting humiliated. So she woke up at 10 which was VERY early for her she usually slep two or 3 more hours than that. Strangly she was online. weird.. she woke up early at her place.

**_.....................xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx................ooooooooooooooooooo.........xxxxxxxx.......ooooooooooooooo..................xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx............ooooooooooooo.........xxxxxxxxxxx....._**

**Tiffany** : heyy wassup?  
**Jen**: nm yuh? but i still cant belive that yuh like u knoe who.  
**Tiffany**: yeah.. well about that, somehow now that i told yuh, i dont rellei like that person anymore. idk why it's just me.  
**Jen**: okay, sure.  
**Tiffany**: NO REALLY. quit being sarcastic i dont like yhur bro anymore.

**Jen**: Well, i got to go cause my freaking bro wants to get on, alrite byee! talk to u tonite..

**********at night***********_**********at night***********_**********at night***********_**********at night***********_**********at night***********_*******

**Tiffany**: heyy yhur on, kewl! well, seriously i dont like yhur bro anymore.

**Jen**:

asd

f

ds

f

asd

f

ad

f

as

df

as

df

asd

f

dont say that my computer is in the living room, and someone will read this.  
**Tiffany**: oh, rite, anyway, well yeah next subject.  
**Jen**:  
a

d

f

ads

f

asd

f

asd

f

asd

f

a

df

asd

f

asd

f.  
**Tiffany**: what? WHOS READING!?! :O

**Jen**: nobody *types faster than usual*  
**Tiffany:** okay? well anyways... wassup? i gues.  
**Jen**: omg listen Tiff, my big bro just read this whole conversation, well.. he wants to talk to yuh.  
**Tiffany**: really? no thnx BYE! :D

**Jen**: hey wassup?  
**Tiffany**: um, well listen i gots to go i dont feel like talking alrite bye, tata, cheerios.  
**Jen**: no really i want to talk to u.  
**Tiffany**: uhm, no thanks bye.  
**Jen** : no, really listen i want to tell u something.  
**Tiffany**: um it's okay idc really bye!and i knoe it's rellei yuh Jen. don't pretened to be yhur bro.. kay?  
**Jen**: no, listen it really is me, and i read the part where u aid that u used to like me.  
**Tiffany**: no, i dont care what ever bye!! **_(A/N: this girl is freaking out and she doesn't know what to do)  
_Jen**: no seriously, listen.

**Tiffany**: fine, then make it quick **_( she was sweating with fear and was really freaked out about what just happened.)_**_* what should i do?* she thought *this is horrible! i feel like dying*_

**Jen: **Well, i just wanted to say.. that.. uh...................

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_i knoe it's short and i'm dissappointed, maybe i'll write more chapters about what hapenned next becuase this is a true story,and longer hopefully,the other chapter will be, and i'll edit this one most likely this is my first fanfic, i had another one, and it had to do with "Sonny With A Chance" but then the episode already came out when i was getting ready to post it online. well i hope you like it. reviews will encourage me PLEASE R&R THNX!!_**

**_Wait till next chapter :D PLEASE R&R!! rate and review please and thnxx!! :D this story is actually based on my friend, but her name isn't Tiffany and the other girl's name isn't Jen, but i couldn't come up with a name for the guy, so I just said "my big bro" or "my bro" or w.e. i hope yuh like it!! :]_**


End file.
